


it's the holiday season

by Vahildr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A christmas cactus is the way to go, I'll let you decide, It could be the start of a relationship, or just a close friendship, sharing cake and whiskey on the roof sounds like a splendid idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: Holidays around Gibraltar were generally uneventful. Most agents were away from the base, though this year, Jesse McCree finds himself mostly alone for the holidays. Until a certain archer returns from a mission.





	it's the holiday season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinel/gifts).



(1)  
Holidays around Watchpoint: Gibraltar were generally uneventful. Most active agents were gone; Lena spent the holidays with Emily; Reinhardt and Ana, with Torbjorn and his clan, with others scattered across the world. 

Normally, Jesse would spend the holidays with Fareeah and Angela, staying with the doctor in Switzerland, though this year, the pair had decided to visit the Fareeah’s father in Canada. 

Which found Jesse McCree resigned to the Watchpoint, mostly alone for the winter holiday. 

The few remaining agents - Winston and Jack, mainly - had locked themselves in their lab and rooms respectively, giving the gunslinger complete control over the decorating of every available space, much to his own amusement as he pulled boxes of lights and other dusty decorations from the storerooms. 

Just maybe the Christmas cactus was a bit over the top, but if it reminded Jesse ever-so-slightly of home, that was perfectly fine.

(2)  
Truth be told, Hanzo Shimada hadn’t experienced a _true_ Christmas Eve since his father died and Genji’s near-death. After he had left Hanamura, the archer had spent the holiday season on the down-low, staying in whatever safe-house or hotel was available, with a bottle of sake and a cake to himself. This year, while the tradition would remain the same, Hanzo felt a bit more at home among the familiar walls of the watchpoint.

So coming back to Gibraltar and seeing Jesse McCree sprawled on the couch, a brightly colored - though still positively cowboy-inspired - Christmas sweater replacing his usual attire was unexpected. 

The common room had been decked out in lights: colored and white, criss-crossing the room in a slightly overwhelming display. In the center of it all, a cactus (where the cowboy had found that, Hanzo didn’t want to know) decorated to the nines with garland, even more lights, and paper stars and snowflakes, hung carefully on the longer spines of the plant. 

A number of boxes rested under the plant, wrapped in colors similar to some of the remaining agents around the base. 

“Heya, darlin’,” a voice cut through Hanzo’s musings, and the archer blinked. Jesse had slipped to his feet, very much awake. “Like what I did with the place? Winston and Jack wouldn’t help, they’re too busy doing whatever it is they do.”

He beamed and Hanzo shook his head, setting the box in his hands down on the table, casting an amused glance around the room. 

“It’s rather… festive.”

(3)  
Jesse was lounging on his bed when there was a knock on his door. He hopped to his feet, just as the knock sounded a second time, and pressed the keypad, allowing it to open with a soft hiss.

Hanzo stood on the other side, a green and red pastry box and a brown bag balanced in one hand, the other poised to knock for a third time.

“Hello there,” Jesse tilted his head, stepping back, as if to allow Hanzo inside, though the archer didn’t stray from his spot, rather hesitated a moment, as if rethinking his choices.

“I was wondering if you would like to join me. I have cake. And that swill you call alcohol that you seem to enjoy so much.”

Jesse’s eyes brightened, even if the Japanese man had insulted his drink of choice, and nodded. 

“I’ll have you know whiskey is not swill. Better than that paint thinner you like,” his voice was teasing, and Hanzo shrugged, turning away.

“If you do not wish to share, I can see if one of the others will humor my request…”

Jesse didn’t hesitate then, grabbing his coat from the hook by the door and practically pushing Hanzo towards the door leading to the cliff-sides, earning a surprised noise from the other. Moments later, they were seated side by side, the box open on the ground between them and the bottle held loosely in Jesse’s metal hand.

“What brought this on, darlin’?” 

Jesse glanced over at his companion, watching as he meticulously cut into the strawberry-filled cake.

 

“Usually you are with Pharah and Angela during the holidays. This year, you are not, and my own brother is in Nepal,” Hanzo handed Jesse a slice of the cake, resting on a napkin. “I would like to consider us friends. Is this not something friends do? Gather for the holidays?”

For a moment, Jesse simply stared before a wide grin appeared on his lips, eyes brightening.

“Well shucks, of course we’re friends.”

He leaned over, slinging an arm across Hanzo’s shoulders, taking the archer’s momentary distraction to press a soft kiss to the archer’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Han.”

(4)  
Christmas morning was a quiet affair: Jesse was awake with the sun, already in the kitchen, making pancakes like his mama had made every year for he and his sisters. A mug, already brewing with Hanzo’s preferred morning tea waited on the counter as the man in question trudged into the common room, stretching with a soft groan. 

“Good morning,” Jesse smiled and pushed the mug closer to him. “Sleep well?”

Hanzo gratefully picked up the drink, breathing in the steam and sighing, taking a long sip before he would even consider responding to the other’s question. He slid onto one of the barstools as Jesse pushed a plate with pancakes towards him, a fork resting on the plate already.

“Made some breakfast. It was tradition at my house, christmas pancakes!”

(5)  
Hanzo didn’t quite know what to say.

The already-prepared tea, the pancakes (a family tradition, Jesse had said, offhandedly), and now this. 

A box, wrapped in blue and tied with a shimmering gold ribbon, akin to the one Hanzo wore sometimes. Jesse had excitedly dropped it into his lap, nearly bouncing with excitement as he watched Hanzo inspect the package.

“Come on, darlin’, you gonna open it?”

Hanzo frowned, tugging at the ribbon. Might as well humor the cowboy, he mused, carefully splitting the tape to unfold the paper, keeping it in as nice condition as he could.

Inside of the enclosed box, there was a tea set, painfully familiar to the Japanese man. The dark pottery bore the fractured sigil of the Shimada Clan.

With gentle fingers, Hanzo lifted one of the pieces out, inhaling softly as the light reflected on the jagged gold lines that ran across the surface of the cup.

“McCr- Jesse, where?”

“Your brother helped me, admittedly, just pointed me in the right direction. He collected the pieces a while back, kept ‘em all together. He said it’s called Kintsugi,” Jesse leaned closer, smiling softly. 

“I thought you could do with a reminder, Han.”

Hanzo looked up, an unreadable look in his eyes. 

“Doesn’t matter what your past looks like, darlin’. What you are and what you do now is the most important thing. Remember that, won’t you?”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, Spinel! I was so torn on which of your prompts to write, but I knew I had to go with this one! I hope your holiday and new years was wonderful! <3


End file.
